Bring Me Hawkeye's Heart
by Firing Rockets on Dragons
Summary: After the love notes, what comes next? Havoc, Falman, Breda and Feury found something that wasn't supposed to be found in a game of bring me. What could it be? How can it bring Hawkeye and Mustang together? A sequel to A Series of Love Notes.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters

Riza Hawkeye read the note from Mustang. She now knows that he loves her. She hid the note somewhere in her desk, not wanting to see it again. She loves him, yes that's true, he loves her, and she knows that now for sure, but a part of her says that their relationship shouldn't reach that. A part of her tells her that she shouldn't let it be. She shook the all her thoughts about Mustang away and continued with her work. In the end, she forgot about that note as if it was nothing serious. But that's exactly her plan; she wants to forget about that note because she wants their relationship to be purely professional and nothing more, her reasons, it is because it will interfere with his job.

Mustang has different thoughts. He wants to know the answer someday. He is now eager to become fuehrer. Hawkeye is a part of his reasons for wanting to be fuehrer. He loves her, that's true although he doesn't know how Riza really feels. All he wants is to be with her forever and he wants to prove that he truly loves her. He wonders if Hawkeye believed him when he told her that he loves her. He waited until Riza shows a little reaction to the note that she sent her. He waited every single day until he got tired of waiting for a reaction. It looks as if he forgot about the note that he gave her.

Two years have passed and the note remained forgotten. Even Mustang doesn't seem to bother her about it. None of them thought nor spoke of it until Havoc, Falman, Breda and Feury decided to try something new.

"Hey!" said Havoc, "Why don't we use our free time to do something fun?"

Breda looked at Havoc with disinterest saying, "If you're talking about poker, count me out."

Falman nodded in agreement.

"Nah," said Havoc, "Poker is getting boring, let's play a game called bring me."

Breda, Falman and even Feury looked at him, all interested in his proposal.

"Uh, Lt. Havoc," said Feury, "What exactly is bring me?"

Havoc smiled happily as he started to declare the instructions of the game.

"Well," he said, "That is a good question! Bring me is a game where someone will be telling the other players what they should try to find. When they find the item, they should go to the one telling them what to bring and give it to him."

"It sounds fun." said Breda.

"Aren't we gonna get in trouble if we do something that requires so much movement?" asked Falman.

Havoc stopped and thought about it for a while and after a short while, he came up with a 'brilliant' idea.

"Feury is going to guard the door!" He finally declared.

The other two agreed so Feury reluctantly watched the door for any superior officer.

"Okay," said Havoc, "the winner will get money!"

"How much?" asked Breda.

"seventy." replied Havoc.

The game began. Havoc is the one who's going to ask them to bring him things.

"Okay," he said "bring me a… handkerchief"

Breda and Falman searched their pockets for a handkerchief and Falman finally found one. He ran towards Havoc and gave him the handkerchief.

"Now, bring me a newspaper." Havoc said happily.

Again, Falman won the second round.

"Now, bring me an old piece of paper."

Falman and Breda found this task hard. After losing constantly to Falman, Breda got desperate and rummaged through lieutenant Hawkeye's drawers. He found an old piece of paper and brought it to Havoc saying, "Hah! I won this round Falman, in your face!"

Havoc looked at the paper and saw something written on it. Havoc called the three men and read the note aloud.

It says:

_Dear Riza,_

_You're not. I'm going to make you my 1st and only lady! And by that time, I'll protect you. I love you, Riza! Hey, by the way, you could give me your answer when I become fuehrer! You don't have to write a reply._

_Love,_

_Roy_

Havoc, Breda and Falman stared at the note with gaped mouths and reread it over and over again. Without them knowing it, Hawkeye and Mustang already came in the office from their lunch break.

"What are you incompetent men doing?" Mustang said.

The three men turned pale when they heard Mustang's voice.

"General Mustang," greeted Havoc nervously, "did you enjoy your lunch sir?"

Mustang wasn't paying attention though; his attention is diverted to the mess that is in front of him.

"Explain the devastation that happened in this room."

Havoc, Falman, Breda and Feury stared at Mustang in horror when they noticed Mustang's fingers.

"I can explain sir!" said Havoc in a scared voice, "we just decided to have a little fun so we played bring me! We apologize for the incompetence sir!"

While Havoc is busy apologizing and explaining their incompetence, Mustang grabbed an old piece of paper from Havoc's hand. He knows that he saw that paper before. He opened the folded piece of paper and read it. His eyes widened in shock but he composed himself.

"Tell me Havoc," Mustang said, "is interfering with privacy part of your game?"

"It was Breda sir!" Havoc said pointing to Breda.

Breda's eyes widened in terror but Mustang headed over Hawkeye and handed over the piece of paper that he had retrieved from Havoc. Hawkeye took the paper.

"Hawkeye, you might want to talk to Breda about rummaging through your desk" Mustang said, "I found that with Havoc." Riza unfolded the note and read the note. Her eyes widened as she remembered the forgotten paper.

"I need to talk to you later lieutenant," Mustang said, "Wait for me, I'll come to your place later."

Hawkeye just managed to nod. She stared at the four men who knows more than they should. All four bowed their heads in shame.

"I'm sorry lieutenant." Breda said, "I was desperate to find an old piece of paper to win at least one round of bring me."

Hawkeye just looked at him saying, "Lt. Breda, you should realize that even in the brink of desperation, you should have limits." The four men stared at her in a confused manner because she didn't even bother to fire her gun at them. Instead, she just started to fix her things and Breda helped her out. Silence befell Mustang's office and everybody worked on their paperwork.

The day finally ended and everybody went home. Hawkeye was feeding Hayate when she heard a knock on her door. She opened her door and saw none other than Roy outside her door.

"Riza," he said, "I think we should talk."

Riza let him in.

"What do you want to talk about sir?"

Riza asked trying to conceal the fact that she knows exactly what he wants to talk about.

"Let's talk about us." Roy said.

"Sir, I believe that…"

but Roy stopped her from finishing her sentence saying "Riza, we're off duty, you shouldn't really call me sir or general."

"What shall I call you then?" Riza asked.

"Riza, call me Roy." replied Roy.

"Well… Roy, I don't see why we should talk about us when there is nothing to talk about when it comes to us." Riza said. "Roy, it is because there is no us."

"Riza, there is no us because you prevent us from happening." Roy replied, "I love you Riza, you know that."

"Roy, this isn't right, don't you realize that?" Riza said, "In the military there can never be us."

"You know for a fact that there is no law when it comes to those things." Roy said, "The military never stated the fraternization law."

"Roy, fraternization or not, you should know that a relationship will interfere with our jobs." Riza said. "Roy, you want to become fuehrer, and I could get in your way."

"Riza, I love you, I am willing to surrender my dreams of becoming fuehrer just to be with you." Roy defended.

"That's exactly my point!" said Riza, "You'll do something like that and it will interfere with your dreams!"

"Riza, my dream is to be with you, to love you." said Roy "You want me to achieve my ultimate goal? Tell me that you love me and marry me, that's my ultimate goal. What's the point of becoming fuehrer if I'm without you? Riza, what would be the point of anything that I'll be doing if I'm without you."

"So, you really want know my answer?" Riza asked, "Then wait until you become fuehrer like you said in your note."

"Riza, I can't wait that long." Mustang protested. "I need your answer now. Knowing you, you'll protect me all the way until I reach my goal, and you'll do that even if it cost you your life. I'll try to protect you from that. But what if I didn't get to protect you? I don't want that. I want to know your answer while we're both living; I want to know you're answer while we still can be together. I can't even assure you that I'll live that long. Riza Hawkeye, I want to spend my life with you. That's my goal I don't want you to look at my grave and I don't want to look at yours. I want to hold you and see your face everyday. Riza Hawkeye, I love you."

Hawkeye saw that he is desperate to be with her. Tears formed in her eyes and fell. Mustang wiped that off.

"Riza Hawkeye, I love you. Will you marry me… now?"

"I don't know about now but some other time and place will do." replied Riza.

Roy dug into his pocket and brought out a ring and put it around Riza's finger.

"Yeah," Mustang said, "just as long as I won't have to wait until I become fuehrer. How's five months from now sounds?"

"Perfect." replied Riza.

Roy smiled and kissed her passionately in the lips and Riza responded to his kiss. She put her hands around Roy's neck while Roy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

5 years later:

"Happy Anniversary Riza." Roy said and then he kissed her. Riza kissed him back.

The kiss got interrupted by a voice that says, "Happy Anniversary father and mother!"

Roy and Riza saw a four yr. old girl with a dog beside her. Roy scooped up the child and they both kissed her. A happy Black Hayate barked and wagged his tail.


End file.
